The Compromise
by abernathys
Summary: "Honestly Potter, you get the girl to finally say yes and then do nothing but hassle her," "But that same girls already admitted she loves being hassled by me," Lily kept her eyes focused on her essay; she could hear the gloating in his voice and cursed herself for ever telling him anything.


"Honestly Potter, you get the girl to finally say yes and then do nothing but hassle her."

"But that same girls already admitted she loves being hassled by me," Lily kept her eyes focused on her essay; she could hear the gloating in his voice and cursed herself for telling him anything. "And what's more is; that same girl told me another little secret."

Lily sighed she knew he was never going to let her finish her proof reading but she wouldn't look at him and give him the satisfaction he wanted. "That she finds it irritating when you disrupt her education?"

"As if that's a secret to anyone Evans," He laughed "A certain red head told me that she used to get even the tiniest thrill from me hassling her before she deemed me good enough to date,"

Lily kept silent and she felt her cheeks redden violently. If they had not been in such a public place she would have cursed him but as Head Girl she was expected to keep some sort of order and decorum even though her boyfriend was behaving like a prat again.

"I thought you'd grown out of the egotistical stage, Potter." She snapped her eyes fixed on the same line that they had been minutes before. "Maybe a certain red head should re-think her very ill advised decision of dating a boy that can't keep anything to himself."

She heard a bench scrape against the floor and sighed, she really had to learn to keep her temper to herself. She looked up at the space he had occupied opposite her in the library only to find it empty. He had insisted on showing her something before they had left Gryffindor Tower together and she had insisted on coming to the library. She compromised with him, if he came to the library with her then she would go wherever he wanted after, and he had. He had sat and waited patiently for an hour while she had written her charms essay and now she had just repaid him by losing her temper over nothing.

Something heavy, that smelt like broom polish and mischief had plopped down next to her. She looked round to find his face inches from her own, he didn't look annoyed with her but he didn't look happy either. "You told me that on our first date two months ago Lily and I haven't told a soul. Not even Sirius. As you told me, your face glowed the same adorable shade of red that it was a few minutes ago and I choked on my butterbeer," He didn't smile, he just gazed at her and ran his fingers gently along her jaw line. She leant forward and kissed him lightly.

"Sorry James," She said quietly resting her forehead against his.

"S'alright," He mumbled "Besides, I like it when you still call me Potter in that bossy tone,"

"Remind you of the good old days?" She grinned, leaning back to watch a smile spread slowly across his face.

"I suppose," He chuckled "But that's not why I like it,"

"Then why?" She asked cocking her head to one side and frowning.

"Because it's kind of hot, Evans" He said leaning forward and raising his eyebrows. She giggled a very unfamiliar girlish giggle she seemed to have acquired since dating him. He kissed her firmly threading a hand into the back of her hair. She pulled away and he groaned at the loss; remembering the reason they were both in here in the first place.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to show me?"

"Hmm?" He breathed, his eyes still slightly misted over. "There was!" He said jumping suddenly and looking at his watch and "If we don't go now we'll miss it!" He said pulling her to her feet.

Lily hastily stuffed her essay and quill back into her bag before following him out the Library. James grabbed her hand and pulled her up the marble staircase before breaking into a hastened jog dragging her along behind him.

"James!" She huffed breathless already "Where are we going?!"

"Top of the North Tower!" He called back.

When they had reached the top of the long spiralling staircase that lead to the top of the tower Lily hit him with her bag. "Don't ever," she huffed swaying a little on the spot "ever, do that without warning me again." James grinned and opened the door that lead out onto the tower, he took her hand a slowly pulled her along behind him. A cold biting wind hit her face within seconds as they left the warmth of the castle behind them.

James dropped her hand, shutting the door they had just come through behind them. "What are we even doing up here James? It's the end of January, we're going to catch our deaths!" Lily shivered noting that she hadn't even thought about bring a scarf or a cloak with her just in case.

"Not to worry," He said taking his wand out from his pocket and conjuring a thick blanket which laid itself over his arm. "This way," He whispered taking hold of her shoulders and pushing her gently towards the battlements.

"James," She said warily, she never had been one for heights. He stopped her abruptly within a few inches from the battlement wrapping the blanket around his own shoulders first and then pulling her backwards a little before wrapping the blanket and his arms around her. Warmth filled her and she smiled cosying up to him.

"I still don't understand why were up here." She mused happily resting her forehead on the side of his neck.

"Look up,"

She looked up to see that there were no clouds just a clear view of the shooting stars raining across the sky before her. Bright white lights that burst into life and faded seconds later across a backdrop of black.

"They're beautiful," She said, her breath fogging in front of her. She felt James smile behind her, his arms tightening around her waist.

"Happy Birthday Lily," He breathed in her ear.

* * *

**Another little one that I adjusted from Tumblr.**

**Let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
